Madre e Hija (Two Shot)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: One-Shot Segundo: Sarada, Karin, Sakura. La respuesta a sus preguntas esta frente a sus miradas. El sueño de ser Hokage se alza con el sol. Sarada Uchiha seguirá adelante al lado de las dos personas que mas ama. FINAL Gracias a los que comentaron y leyeron. :) Espero que les guste. *la imagen no es mía*
1. Madre e Hija

Ok este es el último One-Shot sobre Sarada-Karin-Sasuke.

Las y los que leyeron el de: _Mi niña de negros ojos(Karin) ._ **Pueden encontrar el One-Shot con el punto de vista de Sarada en mi perfil, se llama:** _Madre de Sangre (sarada)_

Bien, como no me puedo esperar al jueves les traigo esto (antes que mis teorías sean desmentidas XD)

Mas cortito que los otros espero que sea de su agrado :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inspirada en el último manga hasta ahora de

 **Naruto Gaiden, El Séptimo y la Primavera Escarlata:**

 ** _700+8:_**

 ** _Lo importante_**

 ** _._**

.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

En este One-Shot no me apegare totalmente a lo ocurrido en el manga mencionado arriba.

Si desean seguir leyendo adelante, si solo van a leer y dar comentarios de cosas obvias, les suplico que no sigan.

Por su atención Gracias.

.

.

 **Atzuko-san** presenta:

.

.

 ** _._**

 _ **母と**_ _ **娘**_

 _ **Hahatoko**_

 _ **(Madre e hija)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Uzumaki_** __ _Karin_

 _ **Uchiha**_ _Sarada_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

" **No importa la distancia**

 **No importa el dolor**

 **No importan los obstáculos en el camino**

 **Pues un día**

 **El camino de la vida**

 **Nos hace cruzarnos**

 **Con las personas que no esperamos**

 **Pero siempre añoramos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sarada por favor, escúchame!

- **MENTIROSA! LOS DOS SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!**

-Solo tratábamos de hacer lo mejor para ti…

-Si hubieras hecho lo mejor para mí, **no me habrías alejado de mi madre** , Otou-san!

-Tal vez yo no sea tu madre! Pero dime…importa? Te eh amado desde que te tuve en mis brazos…eres mi hija…mía y de Sasuke-kun…

- _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!_ Hablas como si fuera tu novio! Tal vez estén casados pero no eres mi madre! Como pudieron mentirme! Como pudieron hacerme esto! **TODA MI VIDA DESEE TENERTE A MI LADO PAPÁ! SIEMPRE! Y SIEMPRE QUISE QUE FUEAS HONESTA CONMIGO! QUE "** **ESO IMPORTA"? CLARO QUE IMPORTA! IMPORTA MUCHO, AL MENOS A MI! LOS AMO! SI: PERO NUNCA LOS PERDONARE!**

-SARADA!

Los gritos desgarradores de Sakura retumbaron por todo el escondite de Orochimaru, las lágrimas de la niña y la pelirosa dejaban pequeñas manchas en el piso, el matrimonio Uchiha vio a su única hija alejarse por los pasillos llena de rabia, el Sharinga no podía apreciarse apropiadamente por sus lentes empañados.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido que actuó indiferente ante el acto de su mujer que buscaba su consuelo, solo se dedicó a ver en la espalda de su primogénita el símbolo del clan mientras su negro cabello se balanceaba encima de este.

Había fallado, esa niña tenía muchas cualidades **Uchiha** , pero ese carácter era solo de la madre que la pario.

Por un instante sintió rabia al imaginar que el abanico Uchiha no correspondía a su espalda, si no el remolino **Uzumaki.**

Miro a Sakura con decepción, esa mujer no había sido sincera con la niña, bien le había dicho que cubriera cada sospecha… pero como siempre pareció fracasar.

.

.

.

.

-Sarada?!-grito el Séptimo con asombro al ver que la niña corría a la salida.

-Oye, mejor no hay que meternos en sus asuntos familiares, esto es solo de ellos -ChouChou levanto su última bolsa de papitas casi vacía, sabía que Sarada necesitaba escapar de la realidad un rato, necesitaba llorar a solas.

La morena salió disparada del escondite de Orochimaru con un ceño tan fruncido que le resultaba doloroso, el Séptimo observo a Suigetsu con rabia, era culpa de ese tonto albino que la niña se pusiera así, este por su parte miro a otra dirección sin sentirse demasiado culpable, en algún momento la niña lo tenia que saber. Que daño hacia que lo supiera ahora?

.

.

En el Bosque, Juugo alimentaba a sus aves con pequeñas semillas mientras algunas otras se posaban en su cabeza y hombros, un ligero ruido hizo que todas salieran volando, dejando tan solo dos figuras entre las plumas.

.

.

-Donde se encuentra el lugar donde esta Karin…-san….-hablo con decisión la Uchiha al hombre de cabello anaranjado.

-Por qué quieres saberlo?-cuestiono este mirando el camino que las lágrimas habían formado en los pómulos de la niña.

-Tengo una misión-contesto sin detalles mayores-Mi padre desea que la busque para… que me enseñe ninjustsu medico…se algo de ello por…mi mama, pero mi padre me lo ha ordenado, así que por favor, dígame en qué dirección se encuentra la guarida!

-..mm…-el sabía que la niña mentía, nada mal, pero no lo suficiente para engañarlo, sin embargo su determinación le recordó mucho a Karin, era parecidas en varios aspectos.

-No puedo decirte-contesto regresando a su tarea, pero la niña volvió a interrumpir.

-POR QUE NO?! TENGO QUE VERLA! ES IMPORTANTE!-Chillo la niña desacomodándose los lentes y regresándolos a su lugar con una posición de manos muy parecida a Karin: La palma extendida los acomodaba con las puntas de sus dedos.

.

.

.

… **.En otro lugar…**

.

.

-Tsk, al fin termine-acariciando sus hombros con pesadez, la Uzumaki comenzó a caminar de regreso al escondite donde su jefe y sus colegas estaban, recién había salido, tenía un largo viaje por delante después de casi 3 semanas de trabajos de investigación y experimentación.

Caminando con sus ojos cerrados tras los lentes, la mujer pelirroja no pudo notar que un par de personas se acercaban a ella lentamente.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ya las tenía enfrente, una de ellas lloraba, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras apretaba la correa de su bolso.

-Uh?- la Uzumaki las miro extrañada, por alguna rezón que no entendía se había detenido, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirla, fragmentos perdidos de su memoria empezaban a escapar de aquel Genjutsu Uchiha.

-Karin…-la otra persona que no lloraba sonrió gentilmente, hacía mucho que no veía a aquella pelirroja, verla de nuevo era un alivio.

-Quienes….?-pregunto estupefacta, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, pero en un instante ya estaba tirada de espaldas al piso, un cuerpo mas pequeño que el suyo se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-TE ENCONTRE! FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRE!-Gritaba entre llantos.

Karin sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, en su mente parecía que aquel espacio de tiempo en blanco comenzaba a dispersarse, permitiéndole reconocer a aquella persona que la tenía entre sus brazos.

.

.

- **QUE MIERDA QUIERE DECIR ESO TEME! COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO COMO ESO! HIJO DE PUTA!** -El séptimo Hokage estaba a punto de romper la perfecta cara del Uchiha, la rabia había provocado que sus ojos de azules tomaran un color carmín provocado por el chakra del Kyuubi-LO ESPERARIA DE TI TEME!... **PERO TU TAMBIEN SAKURA-CHAN!?**

Los otros miembros del antiguo equipo 7 intentaban ignorar los reclamos de su colega Hokage.

-A donde se ah ido Sarada, ChouChou-chan?-pregunto la ex Haruno a la niña de mirada de fastidio.

-Corrió al bosque, estará bien, solo necesita tiempo para superar lo que sea que piense- le contesto la niña mirando molesta al matrimonio.

-Juugo esta en el bosque a esta hora…no habrán ido lejos, Suigetsu, ve a buscarlos-la voz del Sannin logro sacarle un gemido de fastidio al espadachín, que rápidamente se dirigio al bosque.

Un rato mas tarde tras perderse escuchar los reclamos de Hokage, los gritos de la pelirosa y los insultos del Uchiha hacia su rival, Suigetsu regreso un tanto….nervioso…

-Y bien? Donde están?-le pregunto la Akimichi al verlo temblar como una gelatina.

-Yo…ah…tenemos un problema-hablo evitando la mirada del Uchiha sobre el.

-Cual problema-pregunto estoico el Uchiha, de inmediato Sakura entro en pánico.

-QUE PASO?! ESTA EN PELIGRO?!

-No lo creo…pero…no están en el bosque y los pájaro de Juugo están dispersos asi que…lo más seguro es que se…

-Es que se…que?!-grito el Uzumaki con ira.

-Se fueron…-de inmediato, todo quedo en silencio.

-SE FUERON!? A DONDE?!...-Sakura estaba a punto de golpear en la cara al ninja de agua.

.

.

Karin escuchaba las palabras e las personas frente a ella, estaba a punto de salir corriendo sin saber realmente la razón, en su cabeza la punzada de dolor parecía dispersar aquella niebla blanca, permitiéndole ver imágenes que le robaban el aliento y llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

-En ese momento…rodeaste a aquel hombre con cadenas que salieron de tu cuerpo…le gritabas que no te arrebataría a tu bebé…pero el…te derroto y…te hizo algo para que te marcharas…luego el…el…-las lágrimas contenidas por años finalmente resbalaban por las mejillas de una mujer pelirroja de mirada castaña, esa misma mujer que había ayudado a Karin durante el parto de su pequeña hija doce años atrás.-El se llevó a tu bebé…Karin… y no regreso nunca mas a la aldea…te buscamos por semanas, meses…años…y ahora…ahora al fin te encontramos….-

Al escuchar lo último, Karin solo pudo ver en su mente una única imagen, mientras aquella frase que la hacía lograr se repetía una y otra vez en su mente:

 _ **Mi niña de negros ojos**_

 _ **Mi niña de negros ojos**_

 _ **Mi niña de negros ojos**_

 _ **Mi niña de negros ojos**_

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, apretando los dientes por el dolor penetrante en su cerebro, dolía, ardía, estaba frustrada por no poder recordar con claridad, si lo que esa muchacha decía, alguien le había robado a su bebe…su vida.

-Como se…llamaba?-gimió cuando el dolor le permitió ver una imagen borrosa, un bebe en una canastita que servía de cuna- **COMO SE LLAMABA MI BEBE!?**

-Su…su nombre era…Sarada…-susurro la muchacha que acompañaba a la pelirroja-Decías que ese era el nombre que su padre había elegido para ella-Fue entonces cuando algo en la mente de Karin se rompió, la niebla blanca cayo cual telón de teatro, permitiéndole ver aquello que la atormentaba a diario, desde hace doce años.

-Sara…da…-el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, es cabeza estaba ardiendo, el sudor recorría su frente y mejillas, sus ojos carmín estaban a punto de salir de su órbita mientras sus lágrimas caían al piso. Todo era tan claro, todo era cierto, todo era doloroso…-Sasuke….

" _ **Olvida a Sarada…olvida que ella es tu hija, olvídate de lo que pasó entre tu y yo, olvida los 9 meses de embarazo, olvida su risa, su cara, sus ojos, olvídalo todo Karin, regresa con Orochimaru"**_

De inmediato el dolor que se había apoderado de su mente, se apodero de su corazón, en su interior la semilla de odio que había plantado aquel dia creció como una flor carmín.

Uchiha Sasuke, la había traicionado otra vez…Uchiha Sasuke la había usado para su conveniencia nuevamente… Uchiha Sasuke…

Sin escuchar a las mujeres sentadas a su lado, Karin salió corriendo con la imagen de Sasuke sosteniendo a Sarada en sus brazos.

Se había atrevido a arrebatarle a su bebe, a borrar los días más felices de su vida… y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Recuperaría a su niña, recuperaría su derecho de madre, así tuviera que reducir a Konoha a cenizas, reclamaría lo que por derecho era suyo y sin lugar a dudas, haría pagar a aquel desgraciado.

Sin darse cuenta, las cadenas de chakra comenzaron a salir de su espalda, flotando a su alrededor. Pero eran diferentes, las cadenas que habían sido doradas durante la guerra, con las que había peleado para rescatar a Sasuke, ahora eran del mismo color de su sangre, ahora estaba en busca de su pequeña hija, **no paparía hasta encontrarla.**

.

.

.

Sarada recorrió el lugar en completo silencio, sintiendo como en su pecho su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, aquel hombre llamado Juugo la había llevado a la habitación de Karin.

Todo era muy normal, una cama de sabanas azules, un armario con distintas prendas un escritorio ordenado pero lleno de pergaminos y cuadernos. Un pequeño tocador con cepillos y una vasta variedad de perfumes.

Pero ninguna fotografía.

Se sintió decepcionada y dolida. Acaso su madre…la habia abandonado? Fue una bebe no deseada y por eso su padre busco un remplazo?

Esas y muchas otras dudas se hicieron presentes en la mente de la futura Genin, era complicado pensar que sucedería si se reencontraba con su madre…

La reconocería? No, tal como su padre no reconocería su cara…

La querría un poco? No estaba segura en lo mas mínimo

Tendrían algo en común?...tal vez… eran…familia

Con el corazón encogido se sentó en la cama, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Quería ver a su madre y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

-Te esperare afuera- el hombre de cabello naranja abandono la habitación, su instinto le indicaba que tenía que dejarla sola, esa pequeña parecía un polluelo que tenía miedo de seguir a sus compañeros en el vuelo cuando todavía no sabia mover sus alas.

Dentro del cuarto, Sarada limpio sus lágrimas, estaba decidida, continuaría ese viaje sola, encontraría a su madre sin importar lo que pasara después de verse en definitiva no regresaría a Konoha, a esa vida llena de amor a base de mentiras.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, sintió algo a su lado, cubierto por la sabana, al moverla, se encontró con una caja rde terciopelo rojo. La reconoció al instante.

Abrió su mochila y saco la cajita de lentes que había sido suya desde que recordaba. Las puso en el escritotio y las inspecciono.

Tomo la suya primero, de terciopelo negro con el interior blanco, y en la parte de abajo la inscripción con su nombre: **Sarada U.**

Repitió el proceso con la de Karin, el terciopelo rojo, gastado por su uso, con el interior morado, en la parte de abajo estaba la inscripción: **Karin U.**

De inmediato las dudas azotaron su mente nuevamente. Eran las mismas características! Acaso…su madre le habia mandado hacer esa caja porque sabía que tendría que usar lentes como ella?

Cuándo y cómo? Sakura decía que su padre se lo había obsequiado…eso era…

-Otra de sus mentiras…-susurro sin darse cuanta mientras que su mirada volvió a tornarse roja con una sola aspa en cada ojo.

Con la determinación encendida en su corazón como una llama, tomo ambas cajas y las guardo en su mochila, abrió el armario saco una blusa que dejaba ver el ombligo, de color lavanda.

El aroma de la mujer se adentró en sus fosas nasales- _"delicioso"-_ pensó. Rápidamente se desprendió de su camisa sin mangas con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, con la ira en sus ojos lanzo aquella prenda que le recordaba a su padre y a la mujer que la crio, no quería tener nada que ver con ese par de mentirosos, no quería parecerse a ninguno de los dos!

Se vistió con la blusa, le quedaba enorme (sobre todo del pecho), pero eso no importaba, esa era la misma ropa que su madre usaba en la fotografía, así que estaba bien. Doblo las mangas y cerro la cremallera del pecho. Fue hasta el tocador y tomo una botella de perfume, tomo aire y cerró los ojos cuando dejo salir el spray con la aromática esencia. Era un olor bastante fuerte, pero sería suficiente si sus padres o el Hokage intentaban rastrearla, aparte que se sentía más parecida a su madre al tener ese aroma.

De haberse visto en un espejo, se habría dado cuenta que se veía exageradamente linda con esa ropa, pero no tenia tiempo para eso. Decidida a encontrarla salio de la habitación, encontrándose con el tal Juugo que la miro un tanto extrañado.

-Por que traes esa ropa?-la cuestiono al verla con la vestimenta de Karin.

-Estas son las ropas de mi madre biológica, tengo que encontrarla, te lo ruego-le respondio la morena con el Sharingan activo-Dime en que dirección esta el lugar donde ella se encuentra…es mi madre, deseo ver su rostro, oir su voz, es la mujer que me dio la vida y se que en un lugar de su corazón ella me quiere…asi como o la quiero-susurro lo ultimo, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, ella sabia que la sangre que corria por sus venas debía significar algo para su madre, ese lazo que muchas veces la gente ignora, era el único lazo que tenia con ella.

Es cierto que quería a Sakura, que quería a su padre, que amaba Konoha, todos habian sidoparte de su vida, sin embargo, si el amor que les tenia era a base de mentiras no era algo tan profundo como todos creían.

-Solo estando con ella, aunque sea un poco…! Solo asi sabre a que lugar pertenesco… sabre quien soy y que es lo que quiero hacer…asi que te lo suplico!-Srada tomo las manos del hombre frete a ella, mostrando decisión en su mirada-DIME DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ELLA! O de lo contrario recorreré el mundo de arriba abajo, para encontrarla.

-…..-Juugo suspiro cansado, esa era la hija de Sasuke, pero ya no le tenia la misma devoción al Uchiha, después de todo, Orochimaru estaba con vida…asi que Por que tendría que ayudar a esa niña?-Esta bien-respondió mirándola fijamente, tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con ella, pero como el, Sarada buscaba una razón para vivir, la tranquilidad en su vida, si para lograrlo tenia que buscar y encontrar a Karin, pues entonces que asi fuera.

-En serio?!

-Karin está en el Norte, En un escondite conocido como "Cola de serpiente azul", llegaras más rápido si sigues el rio que está a dos kilómetros de aquí, buena suerte y…intentare cubrirte, ve con cuidado, sigue este corredor y encontraras una salida de emergencia-Dicho esto, el hombre se marchó en dirección opuesta a la niña.

Sarada solo pudo sonreír y comenzó a correr. Una vez afuera no miro atrás, ni le importo el peligro que corría al ir sola cuando era un claro objetivo del enemigo. Ignoro todo eso, deseo olvidarse de su vida anterior a ese viaje, tenia que avanzar, seguir adelante, encontrar a su madre, sin importar que o quien intentara detenerla.

Dejo atrás el bosque comenzó a correr por un prado y al final de este, estaba el rio.

Frente a ella estaba el camino que la llevaría hasta su madre y no **pararía hasta encontrarla.**

 _Tal vez aun no lo sabía, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan parecida a su madre._

Ninguna de las dos sabía que mientras más corrieran, más cerca estarían de encontrarse, tal vez no ese día, tan vez al siguiente o quizá en la noche, pero sin duda, ya fuese corriendo, saltando entre las ramas o en medio de un pueblo, ambas pasarían al lado de la otra, ambas se detendrían en seco y voltearían para verse a los ojos atra vez de los lentes.

Y de sus bocas solo saldrían las palabras que la soñaba con escuchar.

Después de todo eran

 **Madre e Hija**

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se que esto es lo contrario al manga en su totalidad, pero este es mi punto de vista sobre la reacción de Sarada.

Si, una madre es la que ama y quien cría, no solo la que engendra, pero muy dentro del corazón de aquella que engendro un bebe, siente un profundo amor por el fruto de su vientre.

Para mi, Sarada si es la pequeña de Karin, aun no desmienten lo de la relación sanguínea.

En fin, esto es SOLO MI OPINION, UN FANFIC! NO ME PONGO DEL LADO DE NADIE.

Por mi, Sasuke y Naruto vivirían como pareja y adoptarían niños.

Sakura se pudo haber muerto desde el primera manga de Naruto Shippuden.

Hinata seria alguien fuerte para si misma, no buscaría ser reconocida por Naruto, si no por su padre para poder llevar con orgullo su papel como líder del clan a pesar que no le gustan los conflictos.

 **Neji no estuviera muerto :(**

Y Karin viajaría por el mundo buscando Uzumaki´s para regresar a la vida aquel clan tan ancestral.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sea de su agrado comenten que les pareció.

Para las que leern mis Drabbles de Naruto X Lectora, mi mente tiene un bloqueo total de romance, asi que tendrán que esperar a que me inspire otra vez XD

Nos leemos para otra ocasión!

 **A 24-6-15 se despide**

 **Atzuko-san!**


	2. Encuentro

Dedicado a **Vnimrod,** gracias a ti, me decidí a escribir esto.

One-Shot´s anteriores que complementan esta historia y que pueden encontrar en mi perfil:

 _ **Mi niña de negros ojos**_ _(punto de vista de Karin)_

 _ **Madre de Sangre**_ _(Punto de vista de Sarada)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inspirada en el manga

 **Naruto Gaiden, El Séptimo y la Primavera Escarlata** ** _._**

.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

En este One-Shot no me apegare totalmente a lo ocurrido en el manga mencionado arriba.

Si desean seguir leyendo adelante, si solo van a leer y dar comentarios de cosas obvias, les suplico que no sigan.

Por su atención Gracias.

.

.

 **Atzuko-san** presenta:

.

.

 ** _._**

 _ **母と**_ _ **娘**_

 _ **Hahatoko**_

 _ **(Madre e Hija)**_

 _ **Segundo y ultimo One Shot:**_

 **マッチ**

 **Matchi**

 **(Encuentro)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Uzumaki_** __ _Karin_

 _ **Uchiha**_ _Sarada_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **En esta distancia**_

 _ **Imagino tu voz, imagino tu rostro**_

 _ **Imagino nuestro encuentro**_

 _ **Amor de mi vida**_

 _ **Pronto estaré contigo**_

 _ **Y cuando te tenga en mis brazos**_

 _ **Ambos podremos desaparecer del mundo**_

 _ **Sin remordimientos.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es cierto que quería a Sakura, que quería a su padre, que amaba Konoha, todos habían sido parte de su vida, sin embargo, si el amor que les tenia era a base de mentiras no era algo tan profundo como todos creían.

-Solo estando con ella, aunque sea un poco…! Solo asi sabré a que lugar pertenezco… sabré quien soy y que es lo que quiero hacer…asi que te lo suplico!-Srada tomo las manos del hombre frete a ella, mostrando decisión en su mirada-DIME DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ELLA! O de lo contrario recorreré el mundo de arriba abajo, para encontrarla.

-…..-Juugo suspiro cansado, esa era la hija de Sasuke, pero ya no le tenia la misma devoción al Uchiha, después de todo, Orochimaru estaba con vida…asi que Por que tendría que ayudar a esa niña?-Esta bien-respondió mirándola fijamente, tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con ella, pero como el, Sarada buscaba una razón para vivir, la tranquilidad en su vida, si para lograrlo tenia que buscar y encontrar a Karin, pues entonces que asi fuera.

-En serio?!

-Karin está en el Norte, En un escondite conocido como "Cola de serpiente azul", llegaras más rápido si sigues el rio que está a dos kilómetros de aquí, buena suerte y…intentare cubrirte, ve con cuidado, sigue este corredor y encontraras una salida de emergencia-Dicho esto, el hombre se marchó en dirección opuesta a la niña.

Sarada solo pudo sonreír y comenzó a correr. Una vez afuera no miro atrás, ni le importo el peligro que corría al ir sola cuando era un claro objetivo del enemigo. Ignoro todo eso, deseo olvidarse de su vida anterior a ese viaje, tenia que avanzar, seguir adelante, encontrar a su madre, sin importar que o quien intentara detenerla.

Dejo atrás el bosque comenzó a correr por un prado y al final de este, estaba el rio.

Frente a ella estaba el camino que la llevaría hasta su madre y no **pararía hasta encontrarla.**

.

.

.

-Sarada!-Sakura gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban el nombre de querida niña, hacia mas de 2 horas que la niña no aparecía y solo supieron a donde se dirigía por el Sharingan de su marido, que había forzado a Juugo para que le dijera el paradero de la niña.

Ahora, ella como el resto del antiguo equipo Kakashi, asi como la pequeña Akimichi se dirigían al norte, esperando encontrar a la morena.

Sasuke por su parte esperaba que Naruto terminara de cargar el Modo Sabio para saber en qué lugar en específico estaba su heredera.

-La encontré!- grito el Séptimo disolviendo el modo sabio.-AL NORTE, 8 KILOMETROS ADELANTE! ESTA EN MEDIO DE UN POBLADO!-eso ultimo logro acelerar la velocidad de ambos padres Uchiha, avanzaron tanto que no escucharon lo último que susurro el rubio Hokage-y…alguien esta con ella.

.

.

.

Ninguna de las dos se había esperado encontrar a la persona que buscaban en ese lugar, en ese dia, en ese instante. Karin pensaba que encontraría al fruto de su vientre entre las calles de Konoha, o que la vería sentada en algún salón de la Academia Ninja (donde pensaba entrar hecha una furia), nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarla cruzando esa calle, en dirección contraria a la suya. Supo que era su bebe en cuanto la vio, sin pensarlo se detuvo en seco y volteo para verla.

Sarada sintió lo mismo, no esperaba encontrarse con su madre en aquel poblado, pensó que la encontraría en la guarida de Orochimaru, nunca espero verla caminando entre esas personas, al igual que ella se había detenido y había regresado la mirada para verla.

Cuando ambas se vieron, no dudaron en caminar para estar mas cerca, entre ese gran número de personas, madre eh hija se miraron fijamente, sin saber que decir realmente, con sus lentes comenzando a empañarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir, solo pudieron decir las palabras con la que podían referirse una a la otra. La palabra "Mama…" fue lo único que escapo de los labios de Sarada, sin miedo a lo que la mujer frente a ella pudiera decir. A su vez, Karin solo logro decir "Hija…", antes de agacharse en un brusco movimiento y tomar a Sarada entre sus brazos, llorando con total libertad, sin inmutarse por las miradas curiosas y confusas a su alrededor.

Para ambas, el mundo se habia detenido a su alrededor, cuando la Uzumaki sintió a su hija entre sus brazos y el calor de su pequeño cuerpo, supo que no volvería a ser azotada por pesadillas nunca mas, por su parte, cuando Sarada sintió los brazos de su madre a su alrededor, las lágrimas no tardaron en escapar, se sintió sin fuerzas, deseaba corresponder ese abrazo, pero estaba tan cansada que solo pudo bajar la cabeza y recargarla en la cabeza de su madre.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el ruido de los autos que esperaban cruzar la calle las saco de su realidad, ambas se miraron aun llorando pero con una gran sonrisa. No necesitaron palabras.

Karin tomo en sus brazos a su hija y salto al edificio más cercano, subiéndolo corriendo, hasta llegar a la azotea, ahí, fue Sarada la que se aferró a ella, diciendo cosas entre lágrimas que la Uzumaki no pudo entender, solo se encargó de acariciar la espalda y la cabeza de su pequeña.

Después de un rato, intercambiaron palabras, cuestiones del por qué estaba la Uchiha en aquel lugar, y como había obtenido información sobre su paradero. Sarada respondió cada pregunta que la Uzumaki le planteo, del mismo modo, Karin respondió cada duda que su hija tenía sobre su origen, su nacimiento y su separación.

Con dolor y mucho resentimiento, Sarada escucho como su padre había decidido por su cuenta el destino que le esperaba, lo cruel que fue al hacer que su propia madre la olvidara y los años de miedo que su madre tuvo que confrontar en silencio.

Así, lentamente, el ambiente entre ambas quedo en silencio.

-…Que…planeas hacer de ahora en adelante…Mamá?-pregunto la Uchiha una vez que la luna comenzó a aparecer en el cielo.

-Pensaba encontrarte, romperle el culo a Sasuke y llevarte conmigo…-susurro la oji-rubi acomodándose sus lentes-Claro…si tu quieres venir conmigo

-Eh?...-

-Por lo que me contaste, tienes una vida en Konoha, amigos, un futuro como una Kunoichi de una aldea poderosa y….-por más dolor que sintiera al hablar, Karin tenía que dejar en claro las cosas, tenía que comportarse como una madre-…y tienes una familia….

-No es verdad! Ellos me han mentido todos estos años! Sakura Uchiha te robo el derecho de criarme y amarme como una madre, no quiero regresar con ellos!

-Sarada!...por favor…piensa-Mirando a su hija con seriedad, Karin comenzó a mostrar el carácter que había obtenido esos 12 años, su querida hija había heredado el carácter tanto de ella como el de su padre, era sencillo pintarla de cualquier color, como un lienzo. Su corazón era frágil, era una niña que aun no conocía el mundo tal como era…asi que-Yo también odio a tu padre, le romperé la cara cuando lo vea otra vez…pero…Sakura te ah cuidado todos estos años, a ella nunca podre odiarla…asi como yo…ella quería que Sasuke saliera de la oscuridad.

Surada observo como su madre se quebraba lentamente y eso le partió el corazón- Se que muy dentro de ti, detrás de ese "odio" existe un gran amor por esa mujer…el séptimo te lo dijo no? Tienes un lazo con ella…un lazo de…-

-Un lazo de amor, lo se, la amo…-la pequeña apretó los puños, recordando aquella sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba Sakura, las veces que seco sus lágrimas al caerse o cortarse un dedo con los kunais o shurikens, las noches que se quedaba a su lado cuando tenía miedo o cuando fuertes fiebres la azotaban. Ella la había criado en soledad, siempre añorando a aquel hombre con quien se había casado…pero siempre fueron ellas dos.- Amo a mi madre… y también te amo a ti!

Sin contener las lágrimas, Sarada lloro con rabia, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y enredados. Que se suponía que pasaría ahora? Como podía…seguir viviendo así?

Karin dejo que se desahogara nuevamente, acariciando su rostro, pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por los lentes rojos que había mandado hacer su pequeña.

Sabia que era difícil, por años se había sentido confundida, dolida, en más de una ocasión había deseado desaparecer por no poder recordar algo en su memoria. Sarada ahora luchaba en su mente para poder encontrar una respuesta.

 **A quien amar?**

 **A quien odiar?**

Por años su padre estuvo fuera, buscando a aquella amenaza que ponía en riesgo la paz por la cual había luchado, a su aldea y a su familia. Su ausencia era el precio a pagar para poder vivir en paz, para que su heredera no conociera el dolor de la guerra o la muerte.

 **Pero ambas no podían perdonarlo por haberlas separado.**

 **Ese era el único rencor que le tenían al Uchiha.**

En medio de aquel silencio, Karin logro sentir el Chakra de Sasuke y de otras personas acercándose.

-Ya están por llegar-hablo poniéndose de pie, mirando la dirección de donde llegarían.-Que deseas hacer?

Sarada guardo silencio. Tenía que llegar a una solución. Con su familia y con su madre. Solo así sabría qué camino elegir.

 **Seguir a su madre, olvidar todo su pasado y comenzar de nuevo.**

 **O**

 **Regresar a la Aldea, con sus padres y….que pasaría con Karin?**

-Dices que…tu clan y tu país fueron destruidos….verdad?-hablo poniéndose en pie.

-Si, era el Clan Uzumaki, fue hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera, mi madre estuvo en medio de la batalla embarazada-hablo mirando a su pequeña.

-Uzumaki, como el Séptimo Hokage, verdad?-

-Si-le respondió la pelirroja- asi es.

-Uzumaki…Uchiha…Konoha o…- que hacer? Que decidir?!

-Posees mucho chakra, los Uzumakis tenemos grandes reservas desde que nacemos, con tu entrenamiento por parte de Sakura que fue entrenada por Tsunade Senju, nieta de una mujer Uzumaki, son la prueba de tu control sobre tu poder. Esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes ni yo puedo tenerla, ese control te volverá invencible al poseer el Sharingan-Karin poso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y la miro con orgullo.- _Decide lo que dicte tu corazón, lleva el emblema que quieras en tu espalda, asi como el símbolo de la aldea que quieras en tu banda ninja…nunca pertenecí a una aldea completamente, siempre añore un hogar y una familia_ -La Uzumaki cerró los ojos recordando los anhelos de su infancia, una imagen borrosa de una pequeña niña sobre los brazos de un hombre pelirrojo con el emblema Uzumaki en su espalda , caminando por las calles de una hermosa ciudad repleta de remolinos rojizos, al lado de una mujer de lentes que sonreía dulcemente. Si, había sido su sueño que con el tiempo había olvidado. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y no lo arrebataría a su hija la oportunidad de tener un hogar, nunca lo haría- _ **Pero…quiero que sepas, que escojas lo que escojas, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca nadie me arrebatara el derecho de ser tu madre nuevamente. Te amo, te amare cada día del resto de mi vida, eres mi niña de negros ojos, lo mejor que he hecho en esta vida. Ve con orgullo, eres una mujer y con determinación puedes mover montañas…**_

Fue entonces cuando cuatro figuras cayeron desde el cielo. El matrimonio Uchiha miraron con sorpresa a la mujer pelirroja frente a Sarada, Karin solo les devolvió la mirada, conteniendo olímpicamente el impulso de arrancarle los ojos a Sasuke.

-Sarada…Karin?-El Hokage observo pasmado a su "familiar" lejana, mientras ChouChou las observaba sin entender como se habían encontrado y el por qué Sarada no había heredado el genial cabello de su madre!?

-Karin, aléjate de mi hija, ahora-la seria voz del Patriarca Uchiha rompió el silencio momentáneo.

-Mmmm…si mucho tiempo sin vernos Sasuke, también me sorprende encontrarte aquí-respondió la Uzumaki, volteando para ver a los presentes.

-SARADA! Ven cariño, e…es…hora de ir a casa…no?- Sakura estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, su hija con…su madre biológica?! Pero todo empeoraba para ella al ver que la pequeña no hacía caso a sus palabras-Sarada?

-Yo…-fue lo único que dijo, tensando a todos los presentes, haciendo que Sakura sudara frio, que ChouChou cerrara los ojos y que tanto como en Hokage como el Uchiha comenzaran a temer lo peor.

Karin miro de reojo a su hija, este era un momento difícil para su niña, pero la apoyaría, sin importar su decisión.

-Yo quiero pedirle un gran favor Hokage-sama…-hablo la Uchiha al caminar en dirección al rubio Uzumaki, que asintió repetidas veces, nervioso por lo que la niña podría hacer, dentro de el Kurama escuchaba en silencio, oliendo como la fragancia de la niña era remplazada totalmente por aquel perfume. La Uchiha levanto la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su madre, y sin que nadie lo esperara, hizo una formal reverencia- **Permítale a Uzumaki Karin vivir en Konoha, se lo pido de todo corazón!**

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos y las mujeres soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, Naruto soltó el aire que tenia en los pulmones, esperando algo terrible (no sabía bien que, pero en Sarada vio a Sasuke y eso ya era algo de temer). Sasuke miro la espalda de su hija, agachada hacia el Hokage, nunca nadie hubiera imaginado a un miembro del Clan Uchiha pidiendo un favor al Hokage de esa forma. Karin estaba perpleja, pero en cuanto entendió por completo las intenciones de su hija también hizo una reverencia, con un sonoro "se lo ruego" posándose al lado de la pequeña.

-Uh?!-El Hokage estaba preparado para todo…pero eso…?-"Etto….Kurama, amigo, ayúdame! Que se supone que haga?!"-grito al zorro en su interior.

-Mocoso Idiota, no me meteré en tus asuntos-le respondió el zorro, sintiendo el chakra de ambas, causándole un ligero escalofrió.-Son familia, tu y esas dos.

-"Pero!"

-No-la voz del matrimonio Uchiha lo regreso al mundo real.

-Ella es subordinada de Orochimaru! Ella no es buena para la aldea!-grito Sakura caminando hacia su amigo-Sarada, por qué pides eso?!

-Porque ella es mi madre, y deseo estar a su lado, aprender técnicas de su Clan, asi como deseo aprender a usar mi Sharingan correctamente.-le respondió con la misma voz de siempre, alegre y tranquila, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja.-Soy una Uchiha, asi como una Uzumaki.

Aquello desarmo a la pelirrosa por completo, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba.

Sasuke solo quedo en silencio y ChouChou comenzó a imaginar a Sarada caminando por la aldea al lado de aquella pelirroja, remplazando por completo a la señora Uchiha.

-Tu madre….-Sakura estaba a punto de lanzarse del edificio, no sin antes llevarse a Karin con ella, claro. Su pequeña…quería mas a una desconocida que a ella?!-Y yo…que soy para ti?

-Mi mamá-respndio con una sonrisa- tu eres mi mamá y ella es mi madre-respondió tomando con su otra mano a Sakura.-Ambas son mi familia.

-Huuu?-exclamo el Hokage.

-Oh pero que….diablos?-murmuro ChouChou.

-Sarada…?-pregunto la exHaruno-tu…aun me quieres?

-Si, son las personas que me aman y me cuidan desde que nací, por eso quiero vivir con ustedes y volverme fuerte.

-Entiendo, asi que ese es el camino que decides-hablo Karin finalmente, volviendo a inclinarse frente al Hokage- Naruto-sama, se lo suplico, permítame vivir con mi hija en su hermosa aldea, estoy segura que las tres seremos felices si usted da su consentimiento.-Sarada la imito y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-Uh…las tres? Y que hay de…Sa…Sasuke, cálmate!-

Esa noche, los gritos de guerra resonaron en aquella pequeña ciudad. El Suusano fue vencido por las cadenas de Karin Uzumaki, que con valor pateo el trasero del único hombre Uchiha, ayudada por su única hija que logro hacer entrar en razón a su padre con sus crueles palabras llenas de verdad.

" _ **Nunca perdonare que nos hayas separado por un capricho…pero ahora estaremos juntas, por mi capricho. Soy Uchiha Sarada, Otou-sama, eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero también soy una Uzumaki, y quiero ser fuerte como mi Mamá, la discípula de Tsunade Senju. Pero sobre todo…"**_

En ese momento, parada al lado de sus dos madres, Sarada mostro lo orgullosa que era, sonriendo con el Sharingan en sus ojos y acomodando sus lentes.

" _ **Me volveré Hokage, y volveré Konoha un hogar al cual, los miembros del Clan Uzumaki y el Clan Uchiha puedan regresar, no quiero que nadie viva en mentiras y soledad"**_

Para entonces, el sol estaba saliendo por el Horizonte, a las espaldas de las dos mujeres que eran las responsables de en lo que se había convertido Uchiha Sarada.

" _ **Sere la mejor Hokage que el mundo haya conocido, con ayuda de mi Madre y mi Mamá lo voy a lograr….y también con tu ayuda y con la del Septimo!"**_

Entre los escombros, el Hokage grito: CLARO QUE SI-DATTEBAYOOOO!, completamente asustado después de ver la ira de Sakura, Karin y una versión pequeña de ellas dos en una sola.

.

.

.

"Un nuevo sueño se alza junto con el sol

Una nueva persona se embarca en la búsqueda del título de Hokage

La sombra que cubrirá al país del Fuego,

Tiene sangre Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas

Y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda"

 _ **Lo prometo, con estos ojos y mi determinación, protegeré la aldea y la paz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terminado y entregado antes de que salga l ultimo cap de Naruto Gaiden.

Acepto comentarios tanto negativos como positivos. Solo quiero saber su opinión.

Nos leemos para otra ocasión!

 **A 1-1-15 se despide**

 **Atzuko-san!**


End file.
